Almohada
by Mrs Hiragizawa
Summary: song fic de fausto y eliza, lo que paso antes de que apareciera en la serie (primer song fic, primer fic terminado, primer fic de sk, asi que no esperen la gran cosa U) dejen reviews ! TT


Fausto era un hombre solitario, desde pequeño siempre fue rechazado por todos, solo sus padres eran gentiles con el, nunca tubo amigos...

Desde pequeño tubo la idea que el estaría solo toda su vida, pero nunca imagino que estaba en lo incorrecto...

**_Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida_**

**_por mas que se busque por mas ke se esconda_**

**_tu duermes con migo toditas las noches te quedas callada sin ningún reproche_**

Fue una tarde que había salido a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que su madre le había encargado, iba en el camino de regreso, nunca imagino que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaria, al doblar la esquina de la cuadra en la que su casa quedaba, quedo sorprendido al ver un camión de mudanzas estacionado a dos casas de la suya, se detuvo un poco para verlo, tal vez porque quería saber que tipo de personas se estaban mudando, tal vez porque quería descansar un rato, o tal ves por otra razón...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego otro carro ahí mismo, Fausto sintió algo extraño, pensó que era algún malestar, así que decidió irse a su casa, iba pasando frente al carro cuando se abrió una puerta trasera, quedó sorprendido cuando vio lo que había dentro, era una niña, como de su edad, tenia el cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules, y llevaba un hermoso vestidito rosa, al verla Fausto se ruborizo un poco y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Llego y subió las escaleras rápidamente, olvido de dejar lo que compro en la tienda en la cocina, llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, rápidamente fue a su ventana, desde ahí se podía ver todo el movimiento de los nuevos vecinos, no sabia porque, pero quería seguir viendo a esa hermosa niña cuyo nombre desconocía, sentía algo raro, no sabia que era, ahí se estuvo hasta que el camión termino de bajar todas las cosas, fue entonces cuando finalmente los nuevos residentes se metieron a su nueva casa, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, no había ido a cenar, no tenia hambre, su madre le había dejado leche y galletas en una pequeña mesita de noche, ni cuenta se había dado cuando las había dejado, cogió una y se fue a dormir.

A partir de ese momento Fausto salía todas las tardes, caminaba muchas veces ese tramo, con la esperanza de verla, no sabia porque la quería ver, pero lo hacia, la veía muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacia sentía algo y corría...

Una tarde cuando regresaba de la tienda de nuevo, al pasar por la casa de la niña, escucho un ruido, miro hacia arriba, ahí estaba... lo estaba viendo y tenia una gran sonrisa, Fausto le sonrió de vuelta, la niña le hizo una seña, para luego irse, aunque el no la entendió se quedo ahí.. en la banqueta... 

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella salió dicha niña, traía consigo una bufanda...

- Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo la niña. Fausto vio de nuevo la bufanda, en efecto, si era suya, creía que la había perdido... – se te cayo hace días, había tratado de regresártela pero siempre pasabas corriendo- dijo acercándose al niño – toma-  acerco la bufanda a el

- Gracias- dijo Fausto tomándola y ruborizándose un poco

- Como te llamas?- pregunto con una tierna voz

- F... Fausto VIII- dijo un poco atemorizado...

- Octavo??

- Si, soy el octavo de mi familia con ese nombre

- Ya veo...- en eso la puerta de la casa se abre, de ella sale una sirvienta

- Señorita es hora del te

- Si, enseguida entro- dijo – no quieres venir?- Fausto se sorprendió... nunca nadie lo había invitado a pasar a su casa... "que hago??" se pregunto así mismo, el quería pasar, pero se sentía nervioso...

- Hija ya pasa, puedes invitar a tu amiguito a pasar también- se escucho una vos desde adentro de la casa

- Anda vamos- dijo la niña entusiasmada

- Esta bien...- había aceptado, ya no se podía echar para atrás por mas que quisiera, se sentía nervioso...

- Por cierto- dijo la niña – mi nombre es Eliza

Desde ese día, Fausto y Eliza pasaban las tardes juntos, después... Fausto se animo a ir a la escuela, nunca quiso ir, siempre había tenido profesores particulares, lo hizo por ella, Eliza lo había convencido, mas que nada, lo hizo por una sola razón... quería estar con ella, en las tardes, cuando no estaban dentro de la casa y estaban en la calle, cada ves que pasaban los otros niños del vecindario los molestaban, y era Eliza quien les decía que dejaran de molestar, después Fausto comenzó a hacerlo....

**_ Por eso te quiero por eso te adoro_**

**_Eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro_**

Así paso el tiempo y ambos fueron creciendo, juntos, justo como el lo había querido, lo había soñado, no se había dado cuenta, pero la amaba, la amaba mas que a nada, el solo verla le hacia sentir feliz, se sentía dichoso por estar a su lado, había pasado toda su infancia con ella, fue su primera amiga, la única para ser mas precisos, la amaba, la amaba demasiado, pero.. como decírselo? Como expresarle aquel amor tan grande que sentía por ella? "que tal si no me corresponde?" se preguntaba siempre a si mismo "no me importa... no me importa que no sea correspondido, yo la amo, me bastaría con tan solo verla..."

Finalmente Fausto había terminado sus estudios, se decidió por el campo de la medicina, quería ser un gran doctor, desde pequeño lo quiso ser, fue a partir de un día en el cual Eliza se rompió un brazo, al verla indefensa y llorando se sintió impotente, no sabia que hacer para calmarla, lo intento todo mientras llegaban los padres de la niña, se sintió inútil, como era posible que no podía ayudar a la única persona que lo había ayudado, a la persona que el amaba, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego un medico y la llevaron dentro de su casa, Fausto entro con ellos, mas no entro a su habitación, se quedo afuera, sentado en una pequeña silla enseguida de la puerta, desde ahí podía escuchar aun el llanto y los sollozos de su amiga, sentía un gran dolor, quería entrar y estar con ella, pero no podía, no debía, poco a poco el llanto de la joven fue apaciguándose, finalmente la puerta se abrió... la primera en salir fue Eliza, traía su pequeño brazo enyesado, al verla Fausto rompió en llanto y la abrazo, se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, sabia que ya estaba bien y que pronto se recuperaría, pero el hecho de que el no había podido hacer nada lo atormentaba, es por ello que decidió estudiar medicina, por si algún día Eliza volvía a lastimarse, quería ser el mismo quien la curara, quería protegerla a toda costa...

El día de su graduación, Fausto se decidió, ese fue el día que el escogió para declararle su amor a Eliza, quería que lo supiera, sin importarle que no fuera correspondido el lo hizo, y para su sorpresa, ella sentía lo mismo hacia el... Fausto quedo sorprendido... no podía creerlo, creía estar soñando, estaba feliz, estaba mas que feliz, no podía explicar la alegría que sintió en ese momento, por fin tenia la certeza que iba a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, junto a la única persona que lo había hecho sentir feliz, con la persona a quien adoraba, a quien amaba...

Eliza siempre había querido ser maestra, estudio para serlo pero, una ves que Fausto se recibió y se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro decidió ayudarle con sus pacientes, quería dedicarse a lo mismo que el, quería estar con el mayor tiempo posible...

Con el tiempo Fausto se convirtió en un medico reconocido, le iba muy bien en su trabajo, lo tenia todo, una linda casa, buena reputación, trabajo estable, se dedicaba a lo que siempre había querido, y sobre todo, estaba con Eliza, con la persona a la que mas amaba en esta vida, era feliz... "No puedo ser mas feliz" se repetía constantemente, su mundo era perfecto, ¿qué mas podía pedir?... Pero nunca imagino que todo podría terminar en un instante...

**_A veces regreso borracho de angustia_**

**_Te lleno de besos y caricias muchas _**

Fue en una tarde como cualquier otra, Fausto había salido, había recibido llamada de un paciente que se encontraba grave...

- Vuelvo enseguida- dijo a Eliza – te quedaras?- preguntó

- Si, tengo que terminar de ordenar estos libros de medicina

- Esta bien, entonces volveré para la hora del té

- De acuerdo, Fausto...- dijo ella

- Si?

- Te amo...

- Sabes que yo también te amo

- Si pero... pase lo que pase, siempre te amare...- Fausto le sonrió, el la amada, ella lo amaba, ambos lo sabían, no podría ser mejor, se acercó a ella, amos sonrieron, el le acaricio su mejilla con su mano, era demasiado feliz... los dos se quedaron viendo poco tiempo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, cada ves que eso pasaba, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no quería que ese momento acabara... pero tenia que, no podía durar así para siempre, tenia una profesión, tenia un paciente que lo necesitaba, solo seria por un instante, el regresaría y encontraría de nuevo a Eliza, seria feliz de nuevo

- Debes irte – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- Lose... adiós- se dio media vuelta y se fue...

No tardo mucho con el paciente, lo atendió debidamente, estaba impaciente para regresar a su casa, le faltaba poco por llegar, iba doblando la esquina cuando algo raro paso...

Se paro en seco, se le helo la sangre... no sabia que pasaba, pero un sentimiento de desesperación lo inundo... no sabia que hacer, no sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo ni el porque "que pasa?" se preguntó barias veces a si mismo "que es esto,  porque me siento así?" no sabia si quería correr, gritar, llorar, no sabia ke hacer, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, se estaba desesperando cada ves mas y mas... de repente... se detuvo y fijo su mirada en una casa, la casa en la que el y Eliza vivían... su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente... algo lo atormentaba... comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo... un pensamiento inundo su mente... la sangre se le volvió a helar... "no" dijo así mismo... 

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta desesperadamente... no se dio cuenta que la chapa estaba algo rara...

- Eliza...??- dijo... mas no tubo respuesta... – Eliza!!!- al no obtener respuesta nuevamente comenzó a buscar por toda la casa... comenzó por la cocina, estaba vacía, solo había una tetera con agua hirviendo... después fue a la sala, el comedor, la estancia, la biblioteca... no había señales de ella... 

Regresó a la entrada "tal vez salió a comprar algo y dejo una nota" reviso la mesita donde había un teléfono, buscó y buscó mas no encontró alguna nota, entonces vio algo diferente... era la chapa... estaba forzada, alguien había entrado a la casa y forzó la chapa... no pudo moverse, estaba asustado... 

Subió rápidamente las escaleras –ELIZA!!!-  gritaba con desesperación... las escaleras nunca se le habían hecho tan largas... al llegar a la planta alta reviso rápidamente el cuarto

- ELIZA!!!- decía con desesperación... –ELIZA DONDE ESTAS!!!- reviso cada habitación, al salir del estudio solo le faltaba una por revisar, cada ves se sentía mas desesperado... era la habitación donde solían tomar el te cada tarde... noto que la puerta estaba un poco abierta... tenia miedo... "que tal si... no, no, eso no puede pasar, JAMAS!" se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella la abrió lentamente... al abrirla por completo vio algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre...

**_Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias_**

**_Te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo mas luego despierto tu no estas conmigo_**

**_Solo esta mi almohada_**

Lo primero que vio al abrirla vio una tetera con agua hirviendo, galletas y dos tazas, entro al cuarto, quiso decir una palabra... pero no pudo, quiso moverse, tampoco pudo, estaba estupefacto, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla... había visto la peor imagen de su vida...

Eliza... la persona a quien el amaba mas que así mismo, estaba en el suelo, no se movía... el se acerco lentamente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía... al llegar a donde estaba ella se arrodilló, estaba aterrado... quería hablar pero no podía, no emitía ningún sonido; finalmente tomo la cara de Eliza y la voltio hacia donde el...

- No...- fue lo único que pudo decir... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, creía estar soñando, era la peor imagen que había visto en su vida...

Eliza, su adoración, había recibido un balazo en la frente... lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso... si, aun lo tenia, aunque muy débil, saco la lamparita y le alusó el ojo, hubo reacción, al parecer la bala no había penetrado mucho, por un instante Fausto se olvido de todo, no le importo quien había sido, ni a que había entrado, ni siquiera el que aun podía estar en la casa, solo tenia una cosa en la mente: salvarla.

Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, tomo su maletín y lo abrió desesperado, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, pero para el era una eternidad, tenia que actuar rápido...  no podía dejarla morir...

Hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos... mas no veía mejora alguna, estaba desesperado, estaba histérico, no pensó en llamar a alguna ambulancia, no tenia nada mas en mente, solo quería salvarla

- F... Fausto?- dijo una voz débil, Fausto volteo sorprendido, era Eliza, había hablado... aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Eliza!- dijo el con voz quebrantada

- Fausto yo..

- No...- la interrumpió – no hables, estas débil, te pondrás mejor te lo aseguro- no pudo contenerse, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, no podía verla así, era mucho para el... –descansa- le dijo... Eliza abrió un poco sus ojos, al ver la imagen de Fausto se quiso levantar... en su cara se notaba su desesperación y angustia, estaba desecho...

- Eliza que haces?- preguntó Fausto desesperado –tienes que guardar reposo, estas delicada aun

- No, no quiero- decía, su voz se oía débil – yo... quiero estar contigo

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré...- Fausto siguió atendiéndola, hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida, se estaba desesperando, hiciese lo que hiciese no había mejoras, estaba comenzando a sentir miedo de nuevo...

- A donde vas?- pregunto Eliza al verlo alejarse, su voz se oía cada ves mas débil...

- No tardare, iré al cuarto de a lado por unas vendas...

Fausto fue y regresó lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería dejarla demasiado tiempo sola, tenia el temor de que algo le ocurriese. Pero al regresar las cosas estaban peores...

- Oh no...- dijo al entrar a la habitación, en su vos se notaba la angustia que de nuevo lo invadía- dime, que tienes?- preguntó desesperadamente, Eliza estaba demasiado pálida, había perdido demasiada sangre antes de que el llegara y la encontrara en el suelo, al verla, corrió rápido hacia donde estaba – Eliza, no!, resiste...

- No t... preoc..pes, estaré b..en- no podía hablar... levantó un poco su mano lentamente, se estaba esforzando demasiado... 

- Ssshhh- dijo callándola con ternura – descansa... te pondrás bien- dijo tomándole la mano, Eliza se la apretaba débilmente, quería aferrarse a el, pudo sentir su pulso, era demasiado débil, Fausto comenzó a pensar lo peor...

- Fausto yo t...- de pronto dejo de apretarla...

**_A veces te miro callada y ausente y sufro en silencio como tanta gente_**

**_Quisiera gritarte ke vuelvas conmigo_**

****

- Eliza...- no podía creerlo... había pasado, Eliza había muerto... –porque?...- dijo con voz entrecortada – no puede ser...- no pudo contenerse mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, una tras otra... 

"No es cierto" se repetía una y otra ves mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de su esposa "debo estar soñando" quería despertar y encontrarla como siempre, a su lado...

****

**_Que si aun estoy vivo solo es para amarte_**

**_Pero todo pasa y a los sufrimientos_**

**_Como las palabras se las lleva el viento_**

****

Pero era un hecho... Eliza había muerto, por mas que trataba de asimilarlo no podía, no quería. No se había movido, aun sostenía su mano, la cual se estaba helando poco a poco, 

Fausto estaba decayendo... muchos sentimientos se encontraron a la ves, tristeza, angustia, desesperación, enojo... enojo consigo mismo, por no haberla salvado "es mi culpa" se dijo, comenzó a reír... no le causaba ninguna gracia sin embargo reía, era obvio, estaba perdiendo la razón, era tanto el sufrimiento que su muerte le había causado que ya no sabia en donde estaba, no quería saberlo, solo sabia que había muerto y que no pudo hacer nada para salvarla...

Tenia que afrontarlo, no podía seguir así, pero no quería, quería salvarla, a pesar de que sabia que había muerto, continuaba atendiéndola como si fuese a reaccionar como la primera ves, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por dos razones, el llanto y el tiempo que había estado despierto toda la noche, ya casi amanecía y no había abandonado el cuarto por un instante.

Finalmente lo acepto, Eliza había muerto, y no podía ser cambiado por mas que lo intentara... por mas que lo deseara; tenia que enterrarla, no podía quedarse con el cuerpo para siempre. Decidió el mismo prepararlo, no quería que ninguna funeraria lo hiciera, no quería que perdiera la ultima expresión en su rostro. Decidió ponerle otra ropa "quiso ayudarme..." pensó, así que la vistió con la ropa que usaba cada ves que iban a alguna consulta, era un traje rosa estilo enfermera, con una banda verde en el cabello la cual le dejaba la frente despejada.

El momento de su muerte había sido doloroso, mas, el instante del entierro lo había sido igual, incluso mayor, nunca volvería a ver su rostro, tocar su cabello... cuando iban bajando el ataúd muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente... recordó tristemente el día de su boda, su graduación, cada instante que había pasado junto a ella, al momento de comenzar a tapar el hoyo con tierra Fausto recordó el día en que la conoció... el día que cambio su vida, después, el día en que por primera ves le hablo...

**_Por eso regreso borracho de angustia_**

**_Te lleno de besos y caricias mustias_**

**_Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias_**

Se quedo bastante tiempo en el cementerio, no quería irse, ya había oscurecido, un velador fue a decirle que ya iban a cerrar, que se tenia que ir, fue entonces cuando Fausto comprendió, nunca volvería a estar con ella...

El regreso a su casa fue peor de lo que había imaginado, siempre que regresaba Eliza lo estaba esperando, con una gran sonrisa, pero esta ves no, esta seria la primera ves que al regresar no habría nadie, se sentó junto a la mesita que esta enseguida de la puerta, donde Eliza solía dejarle recados si salía a alguna parte cuando el se encontraba ausente, se quedo contemplando la casa, se veía vacía, se sentía vacía, era notable la gran falta que Eliza le hacia.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado después de que llegó cuando el teléfono sonó, lo hizo por bastante tiempo, pero el le hizo caso omiso hasta que dejo de sonar... no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando sonó de nuevo... esta ves decidió contestarlo, era un paciente, a lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto de una niña, había tenido un accidente se había roto un brazo...

Al escuchar a la madre angustiada decirlo, Fausto lo recordó... recordó aquel día en el que Eliza se había roto un brazo, el día en que la vio sufrir, el día en que se sintió inútil al no poder ayudarla, al no poder calmar su llanto...

No dijo nada, la madre seguía hablando por teléfono al no recibir respuesta alguna, Fausto dejó caer el teléfono... se había dado cuenta... recordó el porque era medico, era para ayudar a Eliza, el día en que la vio sufrir de aquella manera se había decidido, decidió ser medico para curarla cuando estuviera enferma... para salvarla si su vida estuviera en peligro... pero no lo había logrado, Eliza había muerto, no la pudo salvar, de que le sirvieron tantos años de estudio, tantas noches de desvela, todo su esfuerzo, si no había podido lograr su meta... se sintió deshecho... 

Se levantó y comenzó a aventar todo, arrojo una lámpara, arrancó el teléfono, volcó los muebles, entro a la biblioteca y comenzó a tirar los libreros, cientos de libros estaban en el piso, todos ellos de medicina, estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo, al no haber podido salvar a su amada, al no haber podio ayudarla como el quiso, se sentía desesperado, no sabia que hacer, barias veces pasó por su mente el suicidio "así podré estar de nuevo con ella" pensaba... 

Se dirigió al escritorio que tenia en la biblioteca, se sentó y cubrió su cara son sus manos, recargó sus codos en las rodillas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente... era inevitable... se odiaba... se odiaba por haber sido incapaz de nuevo de ayudarla... no quería saber nada del mundo exterior, no le importaba nada, quería morirse...

Miró alrededor... vio todos los libros en el piso "Eliza se hubiera disgustado conmigo" pensó al ver el desastre que había causado, observo el escritorio donde había un portarretratos con una foto de los dos... era el día de su boda, el día mas feliz de su vida, ahora se encontraba en el mas triste... era increíble el pensar como algo puede acabar en un instante... tanto tiempo que pasó con ella, el tiempo que tardo en verla por primera ves, todo se había perdido, se había ido...

Tomó la imagen, salió de la biblioteca, cogió su abrigo y salió, se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, la cual se la habían heredado al morir, no quería permanecer en su casa, no por el hecho de que todo le recordara a Eliza, sino porque no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones... tarde o temprano llegaría algún paciente, no quería atender a nadie, temía que fuese incapaz de curarlo, ni siquiera quería intentarlo, no sin su enfermera... Eliza.

Al llegar a su casa fue directamente al sótano y comenzó a buscar juguetes, o algo que le recordara su infancia... en eso encontró una caja con libros y cuadernos viejos, tomo uno de ellos, estaba todo empolvado, al abrirlo las paginas casi se desmoronan, fácil le calculó como mínimo 400 años de antigüedad, trato de leerlo pero no pudo, parecía estar escrito en claves o en algún idioma el cual desconocía, tomó un cuaderno y pasó lo mismo que con el libro, este si era mas entendible, a pesar de la edad que parecía tener, parecía ser legible, la tinta se encontraba un poco distorsionada pero era entendible, Fausto comenzó a leerlo rápidamente "shaman... espíritus... posesión de almas... volver a la vida". Por un momento Fausto se interesó en los libros y se olvido de lo que buscaba en el sótano, tomo la caja con los demás libros y de dirigió a la que solía ser su habitación, colocó la caja en un escritorio y comenzó a leer un cuaderno. 

Nunca imagino que semejantes cosas fueran posibles, el cuaderno hablaba de cosas esotéricas, espíritus, almas y algo que llamaba mucho su atención, el torneo de shamanes. Reviso todos los cuadernos y los libros que había pero ninguno decía de que trataba, así que decidió regresar al sótano para buscar mas libros. Una ves ahí, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos, los tomó y se devolvió a su cuarto, agarró un libro que parecía algo extraño y lo comenzó a leer, los libros en esta caja eran mas antiguos que los de la primera, el libro que cogió respondió su duda, por fin supo que era el torneo de shamanes, le brindó toda la información que podía pedir, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, el ganador de dicho torneo se apoderaría de los grandes espíritus... y podría hacer lo que quisiera... tomo otro libro, este no habla del torneo, mas bien hablaba de un arte llamada necromancia, el cual consistía en trabajar con restos humanos para diversos fines como adivinar el futuro y realizar la posesión de objetos, entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, si participaba en el torneo de shamanes y ganaba se apoderaría de los grandes espíritus y podría hacer lo que quisiese... podría revivir a Eliza...

Siguió leyendo los libros durante toda la noche, al amanecer bajó al sótano y comenzó a ordenarlo, se había decidido, participaría en el torneo y aprendería a practicar la necromancia, pero para esto necesitaría restos humanos... y sabía exactamente cuales utilizaría, limpió todo el sótano durante el día, dejando solo lo que le seria útil para sus estudios, al caer la noche salió de la casa de sus padres y se dirigió al cementerio, antes de salir se vio en el espejo que estaba subiendo las escaleras y noto unas enormes ojeras, las cuales las tenia desde la muerte de Eliza "me pregunto por cuanto tiempo las tendré".

Al llegar al cementerio se le dificultó un poco el entrar ya que como era de noche estaba cerrado, rápidamente fue a la tumba y comenzó con la exhumación, una ves que terminó tomo el cadáver y se lo llevó consigo. Al llegar a la casa regresó al sótano y dejo el cuerpo inerte y frió ahí. Estaba por amanecer, llevaba dos días sin descanso, así que se fue a su habitación, se acostó viendo hacia el techo y no tardo mucho en dormirse, estaba exhausto. Se despertó en la noche de ese mismo día, y rápidamente se dirigió al sótano...

Así paso el tiempo y poco a poco fue dominando el arte de la necromancia, cada ves crecía su ansia por participar en dicho torneo para así poder revivir a Eliza, eso era lo único que lo motivaba para seguir adelante, volverla a tener junto a el. En veces, terminaba demasiado cansado, era un trabajo extenuante, casi no comía, y las ojeras no desaparecieron, se quedaron con el como un recuerdo, cada noche al irse a dormir esperaba impacientemente el día en que Eliza estuviera de nuevo con el, estaba impaciente por que eso pasara, quería enmendar su error, decirle una ves mas cuanto la amaba, cuanto la extraña, pedirle perdón por no haberla podido salvar, por no haber logrado lo que se propuso: aliviarla, cuidarla cuando estuviera enferma o herida. Aun le quedaba un gran trabajo y el lo sabia, pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar, e irse a dormir solo noche tras noche y al despertar ver un lugar vació en su cama...

Te abraso a mi pecho me duermo contigo 

**_Mas luego despierto tu no estas conmigo_**

**_Solo esta mi almohada..._**

****

****

****

****

**NDLA**

Waaaaaaaaaa por fin lo termine ^^u me estaban matandoooooooooo ¬¬ jeje

Ummm pss es mi primer song fic, primer fic que termino, primero de shaman king, y primero que publico kakakakaa xD pero bueh 

Dejen review porfax ^^U

Waaaaaa no c ke mas poner jeje díganme que les parecio, ami el principio si me gusto pero después no x_X

Ah si!!! La canción se llama almohada y la canta José José, bájenla esta bonita ^-^

c-ya!!


End file.
